Whats a swear worth?
by bookworm909
Summary: Percy meets paul. He wonders many things about Bianca and what he should of done. Might go into when Percy tells Paul the truth. Slight Percabeth and SallyXPaul.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I love Paul and Percy and I love reading about them. So I'm working on MOA ff right now, but I needed a break. So I'm taking the night off and doing a little Percy tells Paul/ Percy meets Paul.**

**This 1stpart takes place right after TTC**

"Mom?" I called into the empty apartment. Great, I sighed, home alone right when I get back from a quest. Because if there was nothing I hated more than Monsters, it was having no one to rant to when I got back from a quest.

I plopped myself down on the couch and flipped on the TV.

"Good afternoon America!" The newscaster announced. "The San Fran area is going to be expecting major storms." The TV cut to a picture of Mt. Tam in San Fran and I switched off the TV and threw the clicker at the chair across the room.

"Ugh! I hate you!" I wasn't sure whom I was shouting to but at the moment the door opened. I put my hand over my pocket, expecting the worst. But it was my mom.

She walked through the door and was followed by the Mr. Blowfish- wait I mean Mr. Blowfis. They were laughing about something and it took them a minute to notice me sprawled out on the couch.

"Percy!" My mom shouted. She let go of his hand and raced over to me. "Are you alright? When did you get back? How is Annabeth? Thalia? Grover?" I laughed.

"Were all okay, mom. Well…" My mom narrowed her eyes and gave her signature, 'we are so talking about this later look.'

"Percy, this is Mr. Blowfis. You know the one I told you about?" I nodded and gave my mom one more hug before collapsing back onto the couch. I know I must have looked rude, but my heart really wasn't into anything. I couldn't get Bianca, or Nico for that matter, out of my head.

My mom frowned at me before turning back to Paul. "Paul, would you like to stay for dinner?" She asked.

"Sure, I would love to get to know Percy."

"Well you can do that right know while I get dinner on. Percy be good." My mom walked into the kitchen and I rolled my eyes. I didn't need to be scolded like a five year old. It wasn't my fault I sent a kid off to her death and I had no one to talk to about it.

An awkward silence fell between us before Paul broke it off. "So… I heard you were at camp."

"Yeah," I murmured. "Camp reunion."

"Was it fun?"

I looked up at him and he stared into my eyes before looking away as though they scared him. "I don't want to talk about it with you." I took out Riptide and held it, gathering strength from the comfort it gave me.

Paul looked startled that I would talk to him like that, but if I could talk to Ares like that, I could talk to anyone like that. "Hey," He said. "If this is about your mom, I swear I won't hurt her."

I looked him in the eyes for a long time before I spoke. "Just tell me, what's a swear worth?" I got up and walked into my room and sank down against my door. I swore to Nico that I would protect his sister and I failed. I closed my eyes and waited. But I don't know for what.

**Should I keep going with this? I probably will even if no one asks me too. But anyway review and I know it's not great but I just wrote it for the fun of it. **

**Also sorry if I made Percy sound depressed but he's just lost and scared and he doesn't know what to do. **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Sorry forgot to do a disclaimer so im going to have Nico do it for me.**

**Nico: No!**

**BW: Please, you're in the story a lot… Please?**

**Nico: Fine! The author doesn't own percy Jackson, blah, blah, blah**

**BW: Was that so hard?**

**Nico: yes!**

"Percy," My mom lightly rapped on my door. "Come on its just me. I want to know what happened on your… you know."

I stepped away from the door and walked over to my bed and sat down on it. My mom came in and sat down next to me. She held my hand and I turned to her.

"I let her die mom." My voice cracked and I had to hold back tears.

"Who, Perce?" My mom asked gently.

"This girl Bianca. I should have gone instead of her. Maybe things could have been different. Maybe her brother wouldn't be most likely dead wandering around who knows where."

"Percy," My moms voice was so gentle that it hurt. "What happened?"

So I told her the story starting from the moment we left her until I came home. It was so hard telling parts of it, like when Zoe and Bianca died, or when Thalia was put under all that pressure.

When I was done, my mom just hugged me. "It wasn't your fault Percy. It was no ones. Bianca made her own choice and it was brave. The same with Zoe. I'm so proud of you. Now you can sulk in here, or you can make them proud by not letting them drag you down. Come on." She led me out the door and into the kitchen. Paul was sitting at the table twirling a fork in hi fingers.

He stood up when we walked into the room. "If now isn't a good time…"

My mom looked at me, telling me it was my choice. I smiled at Paul. "No now's a perfect time. Sorry about earlier, just lost a friend at camp." Or friends… But right now all that mattered was that my mom was happy. I only had a little time left and I wasn't going to waste it sulking on what could have been.

**I know that its really really short and not at all good but I want to get it on paper. Please review! And check out my other stories!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Check out my other FF. Go to my profile and the accused boy and MOA are my good PJO ones**

**If I owned PJO would I be writing this?**

Percy tells Paul

I was sitting on the couch with a mug of blue hot chocolate in my hand. The steam warmed my cold face. I was just out getting Christmas gifts and the snow was coming down really hard.

A knock came from the door and briefly I wondered if it was Nico. He's been stopping in a lot lately, with nowhere else to go. With today being Christmas eve I wouldn't be shocked if he came. But Nico would come through the fire escape, or he wouldn't knock.

"Come in! Its open!" I shouted to the front door to lazy to get up. Much to my surprise, Paul walked in.

"Paul?" He wasn't supposed to come until tomorrow. Tonight my mom and me were going to watch movies, and eat cookies.

"Hey Perce, is your mom home?" I had finally got over the whole Paul thing and him and me actually got along great now.

"Nah, she is out right now at the supermarket but she should be back soon." I said.

"Do you mind if I stay?" He asked. I was torn. Tonight could be my last Christmas eve ever and I don't know if I wanted him to be there. He hadn't asked my mom to marry him yet; he said he was waiting for he birthday that's in a couple weeks. That meant officially he wasn't part of the family, but he practically lived here.

Paul must of saw my hesitation because he quickly backed up to the door. "You know what Percy? I leave tonight to you and your mom. I have to go anyways." He said.

"No!" I said. "Look I'm sorry I'm just going through a really tough time right now, but I wouldn't want it any other way then if you stay."

Paul smiled and my mom walked through the door with bags of groceries. "Paul!" She exclaimed. Paul kissed her on the cheek and we both grabbed a bag. My mom gave me a look, as of to ask of this was okay with me. I shrugged and smiled.

We put the groceries, and settled down on the couch to watch a movie. The moment the first song came on in White Christmas, there was a tapping on the window in my room.  
>I got up and gave my mom an apologetic glance, before dashing away, ignoring Pauls questioning look.<p>

When I got to my room I saw Conner Stoll, banging on my window. I opened the window and helped him crawl in. he grunted as he landed on the floor.

"Whats wrong?" I asked.

"Camp. Under attack." He managed. I realized that his shirt was soaked with blood and I passed him a piece of ambrosia from my dresser. He took it gratefully and managed to finish.

"We need help." I nodded and dashed back to the living room. I snapped twice, the signal my mom and me made to say that there was demigod trouble while Paul was in the house.

"Let me go get some coffee. Do you want any Paul?" My mom said. Paul shook his head and I dragged my mom off to the kitchen.

"Mom," I hissed. "Conner is here and he's hurt. Camps under attack and I have to go help."

My mom looked pained but she nodded bravely. "I'll distract Paul." She said. I ran back to my room and Conner and me crawled out the window. Why did I always have to be the hero?

**There I will do the next chapter when I get 3 reviews.  
>Anyone here no the song Long Live by Taylor swift? It describes Annabeth and Percy duringafter the war so well. Go listen to it then review and tell me what you think. Any other ideas of what to do between Percy and Paul after Percy tell paul. I want to keep going with the little 2shots**


	4. Chapter 4

Conner and me hopped on Blackjack and flew off to camp. We were nearing the camp when I heard the battle cries and saw the flashed of silver and gold weapons.

We circled down and I assessed the damage. There were about 20 campers still fighting and campers were lying around unmoving or being rushed off to the Big House infirmary. A herd of Hellhounds were attacking the campers.

I hopped of Blackjack and landed on the ground, while at the same time uncapping Riptide. My 3-foot long sword grew to life and I sprung into battle mode. I ran up to a Hellhound and waved my sword in its face.

"Come at me death breath!" I said. My insults weren't nearly as good as Annabeth's but I figured that they would have to work.  
>Suddenly the Hellhound turned to dust, without me even hitting it. Annabeth metalized behind the pile of dust and gave me a quick nod before jumping back into the battle.<p>

I don't know how many hellhounds we fought but eventually the numbers dwindled and finally I killed the last hellhound.

Annabeth slumped down to the ground next to me and I dropped down next to her.

"Annabeth?" I said, "Are you okay?" She nodded and Will came over and passed her some ambrosia. She ate the godly food and quickly perked up.  
>She looked towards me and smiled, "Are you okay, Perce?" I nodded and helped her up. She leaned heavily against me and I looked at her. "Wait, why aren't you in San Fran?"<p>

She tensed up and leaned away from me as if she suddenly remembered that things weren't good between us. "Its winter break and I came to visit."

I didn't say any thing about Christmas and how it should be a family time so instead I looked at her and noticed the small things. Like how she was really tan for winter and her hair looked perfect.

"Would you like to come over for dinner?" I asked. "Paul's over and I need some support. I think I need to tell him…" I trailed off and she seemed to get the message.

"I don't know Perce, its Christmas. I don't want to ruin it for your family." She said.

I tugged her arm, "Please?" I asked.

"All right," she finally said. So we hopped on Blackjack and flew off to my house.

We landed on the fire escape and pried open my window. We opened it enough so we could climb in. I gave Annabeth a boost and she crawled in. She gave me her hand and I grunted as I tugged myself in. We collapsed on the floor, already exhausted from our fight. We leaned against each other and breathed heavily.

"What have you been eating? Rocks?" Annabeth said.

"Why is your head missing some?" I said with a smirk. She just rolled her eyes and we crawled up, holding bruised ribs.

We walked down to the living room and I heard Paul and my mom talking in hushed tones.

"He just had to go some where with a friend," My mom said.

"On Christmas?' Paul asked. I decided that this was the time to interrupt.

I strolled into the room, with Annabeth trailing behind me.  
>"Percy!" my mom said as she ran to hug me. She noticed Annabeth and started to fuss over her. I walked over to Paul and he looked at me warily.<br>"Paul," I said, "there is something I have to talk to you about." That got my mom and Annabeth's attention, and they looked over.

"Are you sure Percy?" My mom asked. I shrugged.

"I don't really have an other choice." I said.

"Percy, don't make any rash decisions," Annabeth warned me.

I nodded and faced Paul, hoping I wasn't about to make a dire mistake.

**I will update when I get 3 reviews, so press the magic button!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for reviewing guys (or gals which I assume most of you are…)! I know I made the battle scene a little too short but that's not really the point of the story. So I am going to finish up the Percy tells Paul and then if you guys want I can do more short stories with them two. So tell me in a review! Also I know I don't update a lot but this is the 3****rd**** story I am currently working on and it's a lot to do…**

Chapter 5

"Look Paul, you see Annabeth over there?" Paul looked over to where my mom and Annabeth stood and slowly nodded.

"Well Annabeth, well… her mom is Athena. Greek goddess of wisdom and battle strategy and all that junk." Thunder rumbled in the distance and I felt Annabeth's glare burn into my back, but I ignored it all, promising I would throw Athena something special in the fire the next time I was at camp, and kept talking. "My dad- you know the one you met?"

Paul nodded his head again but his were more wary, and he kept glancing around as if he expected a bunch of camera guys to pop out and shout, "Punked!"

"He's, um, the real Poseidon. Not just named after him." I said.

Paul glanced at us all and then started to laugh. "You expect me to believe that? Is this a prank?"

"No!" I said forcefully. "I swear." But Paul just kept laughing and my mom had to intervene.

"Paul," She said calmly. She left Annabeth's side and led Paul over to the table. They sat and my mom placed her hand on his arm. "What Percy says is true. Neither of us would lie to you about something this serious."

Paul looked like he didn't know what to think. "Lets say I do believe you guys- and I'm not saying I do, I need more proof- how does this whole thing work?"

I joined them at the table. "Would it help if me and Annabeth filled you in on some things, that way you would have a little better of a reason to believe us?"

Paul nodded and Annabeth and me took turns telling about are past quests. We had to help each other at parts where the other was unconscious, or kidnapped, or asleep, or not around at the time. But we managed to tell Paul all about our first quest by the time lunch rolled around.

My mom walked to the kitchen to get sandwiches, and Paul finally looked like he believed us. "So you're saying that when you were only twelve you and Annabeth went on a quest to find Zeus's master bolt, returned it, and then found out your friend was evil."

Annabeth stiffened at the evil part and I smiled at her. "Its okay." I mouthed to her. To Paul I said, "Yeah, and more."

So we spent the rest of the day telling stories, joking around, and watching Christmas movies. For a minute I almost forgot that I was going to die in a couple of months. But you know, things like that can slip out of your mind.

**I feel so bad! This is like the shortest (and worst) thing I have ever written! I'm sick, but I felt so bad that I haven't updated in such a long time so no matter how crappy this is the next one will be better I swear!**

**~Borkworm909**


	6. AN 2

Hey guys! I am so sorry but there is a very good chance that I wont be able to post this week and very possibly next week. Please don't be mad, but there is a lot going on in my life right now and I cant write. I feel really bad but I swear I will find time to update ASAP.

I am sorry and I hope that what I am saying right now, will be all just a precaution. I just don't want to leave you guys hanging for several weeks and not tell you that I wont post. So if I do end up posting a chapter or two it doesn't mean Im back to my regular schedule.

Again I am sorry and thank you for understanding.

~Bookworm


	7. Chapter 6

**Gods, I feel awful that I haven't written in such a long time, but I am going through a rough time in my life right now. My grandma has been sick for a while, and my whole family is really stressed. Also I have a project going on right now that is worth 70% of my final grade in SS and IRLA. Add to all that, I have LAX for 5 hours everyday for the next couple weeks.**

**So I am sorry that's been a while, but I busy and I am really worried about my Grandma. So I am also sorry if this whole chapter sorta sux. **

**But here goes nothing: **

**This takes place in between TLO and TLH**

It was the last Thursday in November, AKA turkey day. I was planning on staying at camp with Annabeth, because she wasn't going to San Fran for the year until after Christmas. But those plans changed the moment I woke up the Wednesday before.

I had woken up, super stoked that we had no school until the following Monday. I was going to go up to camp that afternoon and spend the long weekend there. But Mom gave me a rude awakening over breakfast-which completely ruined the blue pancakes.

"Perce," she said, using her 'I got bad news voice', "Instead of you spending the weekend at camp, Paul's parents wanted to meet you, and I couldn't say no…" She trailed off and it took me a minute to comprehend what she was saying.

"But mom…" I whined. Now I am not usually a child that complains, especially after the war. But that was the thing. I learned during the war, just how fragile a halfbloods life is, and I wanted to spend as much time with my demigod friends as I could before our time was up.

My mom's eyes softened as she realized what I was thinking. "Dear, I know you wanted to spend time with Annabeth, so I figured that we would invite her."

Suddenly the prospect of dinner seemed a lot better. I nodded and scarfed down the rest of my pancakes.  
>"I'll go IM her," I said already dashing off to my room.<p>

**(Line Break)**

So that is how I ended up in the backseat of Paul's pruis (A/N: Is that right?) with Annabeth next to me. The whole Annabeth next to me wasn't so bad; the bad part was Paul wanted to know every detail of the war.

"So then you turned invisible and stabbed the Hellhound in the back, all at the same time you were trying to hotwire a car?" Paul questioned for the millionth time.

"Yes, Paul," Annabeth said. I could tell she was losing her patience and was about to stab him in the back. I squeezed her hand and mouthed, "Sorry."

She smiled and shrugged. She looked prettier than all the goddesses put together and that included Aphrodite. She was wearing jeans, a nice blouse and her hair was down. All I wanted to do was twirl it around my fingers, and rest my head on her lap. But then I would fall asleep, and then who would stop Annabeth from skewering Paul?

After another torturous hour of going over the war second by second, we arrived.

Paul pulled into the driveway, and glanced back at us,

"Guys, I have a pretty bug family and everyone should be here, so stick close to me and I'll introduce you to everyone. Okay?" Annabeth and me nodded and climbed out of the car.

We followed Paul and my mom into the house and were immediately hit by a strong mix of delicious smelling aromas.

"Ugh," I moaned. "I am so hungry!"

Annabeth laughed and swatted at my head. "So you can make it through the Lotus Hotel, but you let a few good aromas defeat your mind, Seaweed Brain?"

I laughed and through my arm around her shoulder. We stood there for a moment, but then Paul grabbed my hand and dragged me over to an elderly couple.

"Mom, Dad," He said and I realized these people were his parents. "This Percy and his girlfriend, Annabeth. Percy, Annabeth, This is Mr. and Mrs. Blowfis."

The Blowfis's held out their hands and me to shake and we did as said.

"Hey," I said while shaking their hands. "Nice to meet you."  
>"Nice to meet you too young man. You seem like an excellent kid." Mr. Blowfis said. Annabeth stifled a laugh and I elbowed her hard in the gut. She grunted, and elbowed me back, still holding back laughter. I hoped no one saw me elbow my girlfriend.<p>

The rest of the family crowded around, while Paul introduced us. There were so many cousins my head was spinning. There was an Emily, Julia, Matt, Alex, just to start. Ugh, too much for my dyslexic brain to remember. I did not do names.

"Hey" I said to the family. An awkward silence settled over us though, despite my efforts.

Mr. Blowfis looked at me and decided to start a conversation. "So Percy how do you like school?"

I shrugged. "It's okay. I am more of the summer person though." Annabeth's laughter got harder to keep in and she leaned over and whispered in my ear.

"Gosh, Seaweed Brain. You're awful at this." I glared at her and took my arm off of her shoulder.

"You go to college soon, right. Do you know what you want to take?"

Annabeth's face grew solemn and she took my hand. "Truthfully, I never thought about it. I take life one day at a time. Who knows where I will be tomorrow?" Everyone Paul's family looked confused but Annabeth squeezed my hand.

She knew what I meant. She knew I meant that I never thought I would be alive to see another Thanksgiving. She knew I meant I could be dead tomorrow.

**Gosh depressing ending much? Well I will continue this, but then I need advice on what I should do after this.**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**


	8. Chapter 7

**Thanks to all of you who wished my G-ma well. It really made my day and if she knew about it, it would make hers too. I think this will be the last chapter unless I get other ideas. So voice your ideas. Lol, anyways here goes nothing.**

Everyone seemed to think I was weird after that last comment, and had ambled away. So now Annabeth and me we sitting on a big red couch by the fireplace and she was reading an architecture book. I argued with her that it was rude, but hey, Olympus needed rebuilding.

"Percy, right?" A voice said from across the room. I looked up and saw the middle teen girl, about 15, standing across the room with her arms crossed.

I nodded. "Sorry, what's your name again? There is just so many of you." Annabeth rolled her eyes at my obtuseness, but the girl just laughed.

"I'm Jules. I was sent here to tell you two dinners ready." She narrowed her eyes. "Is that a book?" She asked Annabeth.

Annabeth looked at her in the eyes and Jules looked around warily. "Yup." Annabeth said, popping the 'p'. "I need to get the research for this one building done, and Seaweed Brain over here, distracted me the whole car ride here."

Jules just shook her head in confusion and gestured for us to follow her into the dining room.

We sat down around the table. I was next to my mom and Annabeth. We all grabbed hands and Paul's dad started to say Grace.

"We must all be thankful for the wonderful food that we have here today and the company of others. We are thankful to finally meet Paul's stepson, who we sadly didn't get to see at the wedding." He paused and I remember why I didn't go. I sorta had a mini quest with Nico and Thalia. **(I know, I know, that isn't accurate.) **

"We are thankful to meet his beautiful lady friend, and that they are here to celebrate this holiday with us." Annabeth blushed and Paul's dad once again went on with his never-ending speech. This was worse then being tortured by the ants at camp Half Blood. The food was right in front of us and we had to listen to some guy make a speech.

"I am thankful that we are here together, safe and well." He began to start a prayer. Suddenly a shrill beeping went off in the air. And it was coming from Annabeths pocket.

"Crap!" She mumbled. I knew she didn't mean about the timing. I knew that the phone meant bad news; that was the only time that it ever rang.

She flipped open the phone ignoring the glares she was getting from everyone else. I even thought I heard someone mumble something along the lines of "Stuck up, rich brat".

"Hello?" Annabeth said. She paused before continuing. "Conner, I'm with Paul's family. Is this important?" Conner must of filled her in on the situation because she paled and started muttering a mixture of Greek and English curses. "How many?" She asked. "All right," she continued. She switched off to Greek, which she only uses when she is nervous. "Θα είναι εκεί σύντομα. Πόσο καιρό μπορεί να κρατήσει μακριά;" (**We will be there soon. How long can you hold out?) **I knew by what she was saying that is must be bad. I was already praying to the gods.  
>"Bye Conner, and good luck." Annabeth said, snapping the phone shut. She turned towards me and grabbed my hand already pulling me toward the door.<br>"Perce, we have to go. Now!" I was just about to grab my coat, when my mom grabbed me and Annabeth's hand, pulling us into the kitchen, ignoring the stares we got.

"What is going on?" She hissed.

Annabeth had a panicked look in her eyes and she was holding her arm were her knife was hidden. "Earthborn. We haven't seen them in decades and they wont die. They need Percy. Conner said they are already missing 4 people. Either they ran or are…" She trailed off and I looked my mom in the eyes.

"I'll think of something to tell them and we will make it back before dessert." My mom nodded and tried to act brave, but I saw the small tears forming in her eyes.

I pulled Annabeth into the dining room.  
>"I am so sorry about that." I said, "Its Annabeth's stepmom. She is expecting a baby and just went into labor. Annabeth has to be there." I know I was lying through my teeth, but it was for a good cause. Plus it worked really well. Everyone was nodding and sending Annabeth their best wishes.<p>

"How will you get there?" Jules asked.

"Um…" I planned on taking Blackjack, but that would look really weird.

"He's taking my car. He's going to drop Annabeth off and come back and pick us up." Paul stepped in, thankfully realizing that Annabeths stepmom wasn't really in labor.

I grabbed Annabeths hand and our coats. Together we got in the car and drove off. Except this isn't a movie, so it wasn't a sunset we drove off into. It might have been pitch-blackness, with no guarantee of a happy ending, but we didn't need a sunset. We just needed each other. And that we would always have.

**Haha. Poor obtuse Percy. Anyways I need feedback, so tell me in the form of a review! **


	9. Chapter 8

Hey! I think I am going to end this story. Percy and Annabeth will always have to go off in to the distance to go fight monsters and paul is always going to be a little clueless. I will end this unless I get you guys to tell me to keep writing. Also in your review can you tell me what should happen next? Thanks and also check out my other PJO stories! Sorry I know everyone hates self-advertising!

~Bookworm

Press the magic button and talk to me!


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey! I know everyone thought that I probably decided to end it there, and truthfully so did I. But I got so many positive comments asking me to continue so I decided that I would. This chapter is right after Percy and Annabeth get back and they are all beat up. It probably won't be that long but then if you guys want me to keep going I will, I just need ideas. So if you have any idea no matter how small, or stupid you think it is can you please review it to me? Thanks! (Also I know that Percy should have "iron skin" but for the sake of this chapter can we pretend that he doesn't? Thank you!)**

**Here goes nothing!**

My arm was gushing blood and I think that the bruise on my head is more than just a bruise. Annabeth looked no better; one eye was a deep purple already and her shoe had a new red tint of blood to it.

"You okay?" I asked for the millionth time since we left camp.

"Yes." She answered like she had the first million times.

I glanced at the clock. It was already 9 o'clock. "Do you want to go back to my house or should we try to get to Paul's parents house in time?"

Annabeth glanced over at me, and even though she responded I knew her mind was elsewhere. "They do need a ride home." She looked back to gaze the window again.

"What's up?" I asked her.

"The earthborn. They shouldn't have been there. Something evil is rising, Percy."

"Ugh, again?" I mock complained. "So they don't even give us a six month break? I am so requesting a raise in my salary. Maybe a promotion?"

Annabeth turned back to me, her eyes blazing. "Will you listen to yourself?" She snapped. "Is everything a joke to you? Because I promise you, you won't be laughing when this becomes a real threat!"

I pulled the car over to the side of the empty rode we were driving on. "This isn't a joke to me Annabeth! I just don't want to think about it right now! Alright, I just need a break and I am going to take one!"

Annabeth fixed her icy glare on the road in front of us. "Just drive." She said in a steely voice and I knew she was mad for real.

I knew fighting wouldn't get me anywhere though, so I put the car in drive. We sat the rest of the ride in silence.

**LINE BREAK!**

I pulled into the Blowfis's driveway just as the clock turned to 9:30. Annabeth turned to the car door getting ready to open it, but I grabbed her shoulder.

"Annabeth, we are not getting out of this car until we make up. All right? I'm sorry."

Annabeth turned away from the door. She looked me in the eyes. Instead of the anger I saw in her eyes earlier all I saw was raw pain. Concern immediately filled my gut.

"Are you hurt?" I asked her, looking down at where her shoe was now completely covered in blood and the floor mat below it had blood seeping on to it.

"No… well yes, but that's not the point. Percy, every time there is a great prophecy someone I love gets hurt. What if it's you this time? Or Thalia? Percy, I just can't take it if I lose someone else."

Like Luke? I silently added to myself. She couldn't lose another person she _loved _like she lost Luke. Even though I had come to terms the fact that Annabeth had, and always will, love Luke the thought still made my stomach tighten. I pushed aside the green monster that was threatening to break into my stomach.

"Great Prophecy? Annabeth this was just a small attack." I reasoned.

"Small now, Percy! This could turn into something big!" I sighed. Annabeth was always going to try and see all the possibilities, looking to the worst if it was even reasonable. I looked over to where her hand was turning white against the door's handle she was clutching onto for dear life. I gently pried her fingers off the handle, holding her hand in mine. "It'll be alright Annabeth. I am never going to leave you. I promise, kay?"

Annabeth's grip on my hand loosened. "Sorry for overreacting. I guess… well the earthborn just shocked me and I panicked."

"There's that logical head that I know and love." I smiled a toothy grin at her, while opening my car door. Outside the air was crisp and warm for late November. Annabeth opened her car door, stepping out but stumbled. I rushed to her side, ignoring the sharp pain in my head and wave of nausea that came from moving too fast. Definitely a concussion.

Annabeth was leaning heavily against the car for support. "Just my foot." She grimaced. I offered my shoulder for support. Together we limped into the house, making the slow and tedious trip up the stairs before stopping at the door.

"What do we say?" I asked Annabeth, referring to the various lesions scattered across our battered bodies.

"Well, Paul's family hasn't seen his car since the war right?" Annabeth reasoned.

I shrugged. "I don't think so."

"Well we could say that we were driving to my stepmom when a tree fell on the car. It could work considering the marks that Blackjack made."

"Why not? I already lied enough to these people." I knocked on the door, yelling in. "It's Percy and Annabeth."

I heard the quick, pattered footsteps of high heels racing to the door, sounding like rain drumming against the roof. "Coming!" Shouted a voice I recognized as Paul's mother.

The door swung open. Mrs. Blowfis's happy expression quickly dimmed when she saw how Annabeth and me were supporting each other, our wounds clearly causing us pain.

"Oh my! What happened?" She cried, gesturing for us to come in.

"We will explain in front of everyone." I said, stalling for time.

We walked into the living room, where everyone was gathered. Clearly these people were not exposed to war and wounds because their reactions to our bloody bodies were priceless. I swear one of the aunt's jaws dropped to the ground and one looked ready to faint.  
>"I didn't think the cuts and stuff were that bad." I whispered in Annabeth's ear.<p>

"Mortals," She joked.

My mom looked pale as she rushed over to us. She took my arms and checked my wounds, then did the same to Annabeth. She tutted disapprovingly as she examined Annabeth's bloody foot.

"Are you two alright?" She exclaimed.

"Fine Mom. We just need some first aid" My mom nodded and turned to Paul's mom. They started to talk and I turned to Annnabeth. "You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah," She nodded. "That's my only bad wound." She gestured towards her foot.

My mom turned back to us. "There's a first aid kit in the bathroom, then you two can come tell us what happened." Her eyes narrowed. I knew she would want the full- and real- story later.

After Annabeth and me bandaged ourselves up in the bathroom, we walked back out to the living room where everyone was waiting expectantly for our story.

"So," I started awkwardly. "Me and Annabeth were in the-"

"Annabeth and me," Paul's father corrected. Well that's clearly where Paul got his English smarts.

I cleared my throat. "Right. Um, where was I?"

Annabeth snorted. "We were driving, Seaweed Brain."

"Thanks. So we were driving when suddenly this old tree tumbles down, crashing against the car roof. I panicked but it was okay because it didn't shatter the windshield. I got a nasty head bump though and my vision went black for a moment. I thought I was dead." I widened my eyes a bit, trying to make myself look scared. They couldn't possibly know that I witnessed a major car crash- or crashes- when I was just twelve. And more, like war and mazes that are harder to find your way out of then the one on the kids' meal at The Belmont **(Random name)**.

"Once the danger was over, we got out and thanks to my amazing muscles we moved the tree."

"Your muscles?" Annabeth interrupted. "I did all the hard work. You complained about breaking a nail."

Oh, so that was how we were playing. I sent her my best 'don't mess with me glare'. Meanwhile the rest of the family was staring at us, with confusion on their faces. I wonder if they thought I was that much of a priss. Clarisse clearly did. I mean she did dub me 'Prissy'.

"Anyways, without any more interruptions please, we moved the tree, and came straight back. We already called Annabeth's step mom and the baby was born just fine. Course they said they hope it has more talent then Annabeth but that genetics for ya." Annabeth's playful glare hardened, and suddenly I knew I was about to get my butt whipped.

"Talent, huh? You seem to know a lot about that for someone who has none." The whole family looked shocked that we were fighting, but my mom and Paul were biting back laughter. They saw the two of us go at it so much, that it was just funny to them now.

"I would show you how much talent I had right now if we both weren't hurt."

"Then why does every fight end up with me beating you in 10 seconds then you laying on the floor for the rest of the class." Annabeth countered.

"That happened once! I was having a off day." The whole families confused looks just grew.

My mom though always seemed to know how these things ended though. "Kiss her Percy so that we could all g back to what ever it was we were doing."

I shrugged. I sent Annabeth my signature lopsided grin, leaning in. I pressed my lips against hers, forgetting the throbbing pain in my head.

**I am going to make a part two to this. Anyways BREAKING NEWS:**

**RR READ THE FIRST CHAPTER OF MOA AT A READING THINGIE. SOMEONE POSTED IT ON YOUTUBE SO JUST LOOK UP "MARK OF ATHENA FIRST CHAPTER RICK RIODAN" OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT. I WOULD POST A LINK BUT I PULLED IT UP ON A DIFFERENT COMPUTER AND DON'T HAVE TIME TO FIND IT NOW. IT IS SO AMAZING AND FROM ANNABETHS POV. ALSO WE WILL GET A REUNION! WATCH THE VIDEO AND REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! ONE LAST SPOILER- JASON AND PIPER ARE GOING OUT! **

**Thanks for letting me get that rant in. I had a really crappy day and MOA made me smile. So please review and tell me what you think because reviews make me smile. And I need all the smiles I can get today. Thanks for reading even though you all thought I was done. You guys rock! One last thing I need a beta so if anyone is interested can you review me? Thanks (again…)**


	11. Chapter 10

**Welcome, Welcome! That's my Effie Trinket impression of the day. * Waits till the applause dies down * More seriously though, time for another chapter! Woohoo! Also guys can you please read the authors note at the end? Thanks its sorta important. **

I absentmindedly played with Annabeth's curls, droning out the chatter of everyone around me. They put on a movie hoping that we can all settle down and watch it, but the relatives of Paul wouldn't shut up so we couldn't hear it. So instead of getting immersed in the vivid world of Alice in Wonderland I decided to busy myself by admiring my drop dead gorgeous girlfriend. But Annabeth would probably kill me if she knew I thought like that, mumbling on about how sexist and piggish teenage guys could be.

Annabeth turned her gray eyes on me. "What are you thinking about?"

"You and your eyes" I mumbled hoping it didn't sound as cheesy as it did in my head.

Annabeth just rolled her eyes though. "I know that I am very thought occupying but we seriously have to talk."

Now it was my turn to roll my eyes at her. "Not the battle again because I thought we agreed it was no big deal." I dropped my voice down to a whisper at the last part.

"No, Seaweed Brain. I'm thinking about Jules, and her siblings. They have been staring at us funny all night." Annabeth's brow furrowed.

I laughed. "Well we did come in covered in blood. That might make some people give us a second glance."

The worry eased from Annabeth's face. "Yeah, I guess-" Annabeth elbowed me in the rib.

"Ow!" I complained. "Why did you do that?"

"They're coming over!" She hissed in response.

Jules and her two older siblings, a boy and a girl, walked over to us. "Hey can we talk?" Jules asked.

"Sure." I said settling into the couch.

"No Seaweed Brain. I think she means alone. In the kitchen maybe."

Jules let out a giggle. "Is he always this obtuse?"

"His pictures next to the word in the dictionary." Annabeth stood up, trying to hide how heavily she had to lean on me. She would never allow herself to appear weak especially around people she didn't trust. Her wound was still not healed. Truthfully, it was starting to worry me. The last time I had seen her this bad was in the Battle of Manhattan.

I looked at her with a raised eyebrow. She nodded, signaling that she was fine. She still had to wrap an arm around me for support though.

We limped into the kitchen, following the siblings. They sat around a table, leaving is no choice but to do the same.  
>"Look guys," Jules said. "We know you said that a tree fell on your car, but we saw the damage to Paul's car before you left."<p>

I let out a string of curse words in Greek and Latin. "Well there was alittle bit of damage earlier because Paul got hit, but a tree still feel on us."

"But that still doesn't explain how your friend made all your cuts go away." Jules's older brother commented.

"Um." I don't know what I would of said right then, but Paul's voice drifted from the front door.

"Nico?" He said.

I looked at Annabeth. "Oh crap." We both said at the same time.

**I am so so sorry that it is really short and sucks but I really didn't feel like writing tonight. I just felt bad because I haven't updated in a while. I don't know… I just don't feel confident writing anymore. My brother found this story I am working on. It is completely original and I am already on chapter 6. He read it and told me it sucked. Also my friend (sorta) told me she didn't think I was good enough to get a book published one day. Writing is the one thing I am really proud of right now I am just confused. Sure I get good grades and I am an athlete but… idk. If you took the time to read this I just want to say thanks. It means a lot that people I don't know spend a couple min. of there day reading my work. So thanks. :D **


	12. Chapter 11

Thank you all for the supportive and awesome comments. I was just wallowing in self-pity and I needed to snap out of it.  
>Anyway, I really wasn't feeling that little "arch" anymore. I decided to end that little story line there and will start a new one. Basically the end to the last one is that Nico comes, a bunch of stuff happens and they are never invited over again. :D<p>

Annabeth

Three days shouldn't hurt. By three days you should be accustomed to the pain, or you shouldn't feel it yet. At three days you shouldn't feel a throbbing ache in your chest as though you have been shot.

But I did. And I hated it.

I shouldn't be this weak. I shouldn't be this worried. But since the morning Percy disappeared my feelings weren't logical. Percy was known to vanish for days at a time, so why was this time different?

It was just a feeling. And my mother had taught me to never ignore a strong feeling.

We have searched the camp, and sent out search parties but there was one place we didn't check. In all the chaos it never occurred to me to call Sally to see if Percy had to go home.

Right now I was walking down the street to Goode High school. Goode was still in session for one week after Percy came to camp before going to winter break, but his mom let him miss a week of school to come to camp early. I had already tried Percy's house but Sally wasn't home. I was hoping to find Percy in Paul's classroom taking some important exam his mom forgot he had, that he just couldn't miss.

I know it was a long shot. But I was shooting at everything.

I reached the front door of Goode, and I pushed my hood down as I entered the warm school. Inside I saw a door leading to an office, so I headed that way. I probably could of snuck in using my hat, but it would of taken forever to find Paul's classroom. Plus right now it didn't seem worth the effort, as I was living off adrenaline and coffee that's hype was starting to fade.

I pushed open the office door, striding in. I walked over to the front desk, trying to assert all the dominance I could.

"Annabeth Chase, ma'am. Paul Blowfis is a relative of mine and I need to speak to him immediately. Family emergency." I grimaced slightly at the thought of being related to Percy but technically the rest was true.

"I'm sorry dear, but he is teaching a class. Do you want me to give him a call and tell him you stopped by?" The secretary's fingers clacked against the keyboard and she barely looked up.

"I'm not leaving until I talk to him. So you either give me his room number or I will storm up and down this hallway until I find him. It is an emergency." I made my voice steel.

The lady finally looked up, biting her lip. "Ten minutes. He is in room 120."

I gave her a small smirk, before stalking out of the room. You could say I say I wasn't in the best mood.

110, 114, 118… 120.  
>I looked through a small window in the door. I saw Paul standing at the front of the classroom. He was gesturing wildly with his hands, pointing to a worn book open on his desk.<p>

I took a deep breath. It's just Paul and a bunch of kids you will never see again. I pushed open the door.

I could see all the kids in the room double take when they saw me, but not in a good way. I didn't blame them though. These past three days combing my hair, showering and sleeping had not been first priority.

Whispers rose around the room. Paul made no effort to silence them.  
>"Annabeth?" Confusion was all over his face.<p>

"Yeah." I said. "Can we talk?"

Paul nodded, and gave instructions for his class, but I was already out the door, trying hard to ignore the whispers about 'the girl from the photo in his locker'. Just the fact that these kids knew Percy and talked to him made me want to break down.

Paul came out. "Percy…" he trailed off.

My heart sank. "He isn't here?"

"No," Paul said. "He's not at camp?"

"No," I slid down the wall, until I was sitting down leaning against the cold lockers. The cold felt satisfying against my back that was just warming from my outdoor trek from camp. It was as though since Percy was out there somewhere, possibly cold, I had to be too.

Paul sat down next to me, putting his hand on my knee. "It's Percy," I said. "He disappeared three days ago. We looked everywhere but I- I just had this insane, absurd, imprudent, fantasy that he would be here. It was my one last hope." My voice turned to a sob and I choked back tears. I, Annabeth Chase, would not cry in front of a man I had only talked to a handful of times and never about anything real.

"I just didn't know where to go besides to you and Sally…" I trailed off.

Paul's face was absolutely heartbroken. "Poor Sally. I can't believe what she is going to say. I only have one period left, and then why don't we go back home. You can fill Sally in."

Paul helped me to my feet as I nodded. We walked into a room more chaotic than one of Apollo and Hermes's parties. Almost immediately the room settled down though. Paul brought me to the front of the room.

"Class, this is Annabeth Chase. She is a friend of the family. I have to give her a ride home so she is going to stay for the rest of the period. Annabeth there is a desk open I the back of the room by Lucy."

I walked slowly to the desk. On the desk next to it, a small girl with long curly brown hair sat there. She gave me a small smile. I tried to smile back but my lips wouldn't move.  
>Paul droned on, but I didn't listen. In my mind I tried to think about where we already searched for Percy but my heart ached when I realized we haven't done more than a hundred mile radius yet.<br>A piece of paper fluttered on my lap. I cautiously opened it, not knowing what to expect.

'You're Percy's girlfriend right? He doesn't shut up about you. We all thought you were part goddess. Of course me and Mark over there are the only ones who believe anything he says so you were sorta a shock to the class.' The note ended with a little heart. I gave Lucy a slight nod, and maybe I managed a smile.

I desperately needed the bell to ring though. This classroom had a sense of normalcy that nothing should have until Percy came back. He needed to come back.

**Wow that was long! Anyway please review! **

**If you read the new mortal instruments review me what you think. I loved it so much!**


	13. Chapter 13

**This is (unfortunately) going to be the last chapter. It is going to be really short but it's just here to make an ending to the previous chapter. Please read the AN at the end because it concerns a companion to this story. **

Steam rose from the chipped blue mug I held in my hands. I focused on the creamy hot chocolate instead of the distraught look on Sally's face. Paul and me had arrived less than a half hour ago and already I felt like curling into a ball.

Stupid love, stupid feelings, stupid Percy. My raw grief had been replaced by anger. Anger at everyone involved in this and anger at myself. I was so angry with my self for pretending for even one second that I could have a fairy tale ending. What was I thinking? Demigods aren't fairy tales. We might seem that way to humans, but we are not fairy tales. We are tragedies and I should of known better than to fall for Percy's spell. I should of learned my lesson with Luke. Nothing can be permanent.

Stupid me.

"Annabeth, dear, are you okay?" Sally's voice came full of concern. I looked up at her.

"No," I murmured.

"It'll be okay," Sally got up from here chair and sat next to me.

"No it won't. Not until I find Percy."

"You'll find him. I swear." Sally said forcefully.

"What's a swear worth, Sally?"

**Cheesy much? Anyways I know that it is really short but I just couldn't end the story there. **

**I am going to start a companion story to this. It will be about Annabeth and her relationship with her step mom. Can you guys review this and give me title ideas and mini stories like these that I can use for Annabeth and her mom.  
>I want to thank EVERYONE for being amazing. This story made me a better writer and all your positive feedback was awesome. I love you all!<strong>

**One more thing: **

**Check out DandelionsAndDaydreams **

**She is a great author and has a really great 100 theme challenge. **


End file.
